


Ямазаки Хироши и великий крестовый поход

by Kenilvort



Series: Двенадцать подвигов Ямазаки Хироши [7]
Category: BECK (Anime & Manga), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Ямазаки считает, что Хара — мудак, а Тайный Санта — просто трата времени. К сожалению, его мнение никого не интересует





	

День был обычный — еще одна тренировка. Еще одна попытка подготовиться к тому, что будет только через год. А впрочем, нет, поправил себя Ямазаки, не через год — Межшкольные начнутся уже в мае.

Он бросил мяч в корзину, стараясь не коситься на противоположную сторону зала, где второй состав под руководством Ханамии отрабатывал пассы. Сето лежал на скамье и, начесав на глаза отросшие волосы, безмятежно сопел. Хара с мячом в руках пытался обойти Фурухаши, который его опекал.

Скорей бы все это закончилось, подумал Ямазаки, утирая пот. Ему хотелось домой, сидеть на кухне, греть руки о кружку с чаем и смотреть, как мама нарезает овощи для карри.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Ханамия дунул в свисток и махнул рукой, созывая к себе членов клуба. Ямазаки поймал отскочивший мяч, зажал его под мышкой и потрусил к Ханамии. Остальные потянулись следом.

— На сегодня все, — сказал Ханамия, и Ямазаки мысленно возликовал. — Однако у меня есть небольшое… объявление. Фурухаши.

Фурухаши протолкался сквозь толпу. В руках у него была коробка — Ямазаки заметил ее еще в начале тренировки. Она стояла на скамье, и он решил, что там какие-то тренерские причиндалы — запасной свисток или цветные маркеры, или бог знает что еще.

— Все вы знаете, — произнес Ханамия, — о приближении очередных Межшкольных. В этом году борьба окажется еще ожесточеннее, и наша победа во многом будет зависеть от того, — он обвел собравшихся пристальным взглядом, — сможем ли мы обрести поддержку в товарищах по клубу.

Поддержку, подумал Ямазаки, в товарищах — и машинально покосился на Хару. Тогда мы считай что продули.

— Основной состав, второй состав, — продолжал Ханамия, — мы должны объединить все наши силы. Должны увидеть друг в друге не соперников, а союзников и друзей. И именно поэтому… — он потряс коробкой, в которой что-то зашуршало. — В этом году мы решили провести Тайного Санту.

Вот блядь, подумал Ямазаки ошеломленно. Начать с таким пафосом — и закончить такой ерундой.

— Каждый вытянет себе имя и подготовит подарок, — Ханамия улыбался — дружелюбно, мягко. Насквозь фальшиво. — Разбирать их мы будем двадцать пятого. Все понятно?

Ямазаки машинально кивнул. Ему и вправду все было понятно — придется выкинуть на ветер пару тысяч, чтобы подарить какую-нибудь херню какому-нибудь мудаку. Как это поможет с победой, он не понимал.

Члены второго состава подходили к Ханамии и запускали руки в коробку. Кто-то разворачивал вытащенные клочки бумаги сразу же, читал и начинал задумчиво покусывать губы. Кто-то сжимал свои в кулаке, собираясь прочесть их потом, в одиночестве.

Хара вытащил свое имя, прочитал его и хмыкнул. Ханамия подошел к Ямазаки и ткнул в него коробкой.

— Давай, Ямазаки, твоя очередь.

Ямазаки заглянул в коробку — клочков осталось всего ничего. Он вытянул первый попавшийся, развернул его и ругнулся.

 _«Хара Казуя»_ — значилось на узкой полоске.

Вот блядь, подумал Ямазаки.

Хара стоял рядом с Сето, щелкал своей жвачкой и вел себя как последний мудак — как всегда. При мысли о том, чтобы подарить ему подарок, Ямазаки ощутил во рту привкус желчи. Нет, подумал он, ни хрена. Этому придурку я никаких подарков дарить не буду. Он скомкал свой клочок и сунул в карман.

После тренировки Ямазаки собирался серьезно поговорить с Ханамией.

 

 

— Кэп! — Ямазаки стукнул по двери и заглянул в тренерскую. Ханамия что-то писал. — Кэп!

— Ну что? — Ханамия поднял голову от бумаг.

— Можно, я Санту перетяну?

— А кто тебе попался?

— Хара.

— Нельзя.

— Ну, Ханамия!

— А что тебя, собственно, не устраивает?

— Меня не устраивает то, что Хара уебок.

— Уебки тоже хотят подарков. Что еще?

Ямазаки замялся. Больше всего его не устраивало то, что ему попался именно Хара. С Харой они совершенно не ладили. Точнее, совершенно не совпадали. Когда дело доходило до конкретных претензий, Ямазаки терялся и злился. Хара был непонятный — и в отношении него Ямазаки точно знал только две вещи: что Хара уебок, и что им не по пути.

— Я подарю ему какую-нибудь херню, — пригрозил Ямазаки.

— Уверен, никакой херней Хару не удивить. Но ты, конечно, можешь попытаться.

Ханамия широко осклабился, и Ямазаки разом перехотелось спорить и что-то доказывать. Он потоптался в дверях, затем махнул рукой и вышел.

 

 

Оттягивать неизбежное Ямазаки не любил, а потому подарок приобрел сразу же, по дороге домой. Вечером, после ужина, он сидел и пытался завернуть его в оберточную бумагу с кроликами, когда дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошла сестра. По-хозяйски плюхнулась на кровать, поджала ноги в полосатых носках и вынула из рук Ямазаки подарок.

— «Буддийские практики на Хоккайдо»? — брови ее взмыли высоко вверх. — Боже, Хироши, для чего они тебе?

— Это подарок, — буркнул Ямазаки, отбирая у нее книгу. В каком-то смысле это был идеальный выбор — чтиво тягомотное и во всех смыслах тяжелое.

— Кому-то, кого ты не любишь?

Сестра угадала правильно, впрочем, это сделал бы любой, увидевший «Практики».

— У нас Тайный Санта в клубе, — сказал Ямазаки.

— И ты собираешься дарить — вот это?

— Ага, — Ямазаки снова принялся прилаживать к книге оберточную бумагу.

— Нет, — сестра решительно попыталась отобрать у него «Практики». Ямазаки не отпускал. Какое-то время они молча перетягивали книгу.

— Я маме расскажу, — пригрозила сестра. Ямазаки разжал руки, и сестра упала на спину, прижимая злополучные «Практики» к груди. — Хироши!

— Чего?

— Так, ладно. — Сестра отложила книгу в сторону. — Нам нужно серьезно поговорить.

— О чем это? — спросил Ямазаки с подозрением.

— Об искусстве делать подарки, разумеется.

Ямазаки застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Сразу нет.

— Хироши!

— Кеко! Я не хочу делать ему никаких подарков. Он мудак! Он… — Ямазаки попытался найти правильные слова, но не смог и ругнулся.

— Манеры, — хлопнула его по руке сестра. — К тому же, тебя тоже много кто считает мудаком.

— На что это ты намекаешь?

— Может, этот он — как и ты — не такой уж плохой? Просто ты плохо его знаешь.

— Нечего там знать.

— И все-таки.

— Кеко!

— У тебя, — сестра взяла его за руку, — сейчас есть уникальная возможность.

Ямазаки смотрел на нее, на собранные в хвост рыжие волосы и блестящие зеленые глаза, — сестра неуловимо напоминала Ханамию, и он некстати подумал, что она в свое время тоже училась в Кирисаки Дайичи. Безопаснее всего было вообще ее не слушать — кто знает, на что она сумеет его подбить — но Ямазаки слушал: это была его сестра, тем более старшая.

— Ты можешь найти себе нового друга…

— Хару?!

— …если только дашь ему шанс. Постарайся его узнать, вдруг он тебя приятно удивит?

Ямазаки хотел сказать, что слова «приятно» и «Хара» настолько отличаются, что не должны стоять в одном предложении. Хотел сказать, что любой данный ему шанс Хара просрет, потому что он уебок, и что никакой рождественский дух, никакое всепрощение и любовь ничего с этим не сделают. Хотел сказать много чего, но сестра смотрела на него с надеждой и легкой укоризной, и он попросту сдался.

— Ладно. Ладно, я дам ему шанс.

— Отлично. Итак, возвращаясь к искусству делать хорошие подарки…

 

 

Искусство делать подарки было сложным и замысловатым. Ямазаки причащался его тайн два часа, и у него ужасно разболелась голова. Главное правило, которое он вынес, гласило: подарок не должен быть обезличенным. Подарок должен радовать, должен быть выбран специально для того, кому вручен.

«Буддийские практики» в этом смысле совершенно не подходили — разве что в качестве гантелей. Ямазаки зашел в тупик.

— Ну? У тебя уже есть какие-нибудь идеи? — возбужденно спросила сестра. — Что этому твоему Харе нравится?

— Доебываться до окружающих.

— Хироши!

— Ну, хорошо. Докапываться до окружающих. Цепляться к словам.

— А еще? — не отставала сестра.

— Да не знаю я.

— Вы играете вместе — сколько?

— Ну… Почти год.

А ведь и в самом деле, подумал Ямазаки с удивлением. Почти что целый год прошел.

— И ты до сих пор ничего о нем не знаешь?! Мы тебя не так воспитали.

— Да блядь.

— Хироши.

— Да блин.

Но он и в самом деле ничего не знал про Хару — в начале, когда они только-только познакомились, тот позволил себе несколько обидных шуток, за которые Ямазаки обязательно бы начистил ему морду, если бы не Ханамия. Потом они существовали как бы в непересекающихся плоскостях — хотя и играли вместе в баскетбол и даже прошли в основной состав. Большую часть времени Ямазаки старался не думать о Харе, как о белой обезьяне, и ему это удавалось.

И вот теперь сестра предлагала сказать, что именно ему нравится.

Ямазаки подпер лицо кулаками. Ему вспомнился Хара — таким, каким он его постоянно видел: в широкой лиловой футболке, в серых спортивных штанах, в скрипучих кроссовках, волосы падают на лицо, челюсти постоянно двигаются — и ощутил привычный прилив раздражения.

— Не знаю я, что ему нравится, — буркнул Ямазаки.

— Ладно. У тебя еще есть время это выяснить — до Рождества целых пять дней.

 

 

Выяснять, такой ли Хара на самом деле мудак, как ему казалось, Ямазаки отправился к Ханамии, которого опять отловил в тренерской.

— Ты хочешь узнать, что Хара на самом деле за человек? — Ханамия усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. — Вы ведь играете вместе уже почти год. Неужели ты до сих пор этого не понял?

— Я понял, — буркнул Ямазаки, — что он кусок собачьего дерьма. Но мне надо найти ему хороший подарок.

— Ты отнесся к Тайному Санте куда серьезней, чем я думал. Ладно. Хара… — Ханамия открыл выдвижной ящик, достал оттуда толстую папку и принялся перебирать лежащие в ней бумаги. — Рак. Любит мятную жвачку, музыку, классическую литературу и девушек с красивыми ногами. Состоит в медицинском комитете. Умеет лабать на ударных, играет в группе под названием, — Ханамия сверился со своими записями, — «Ангелы ада». Еще у него есть два брата — старший и младший. В целом все.

— Ага, — кивнул Ямазаки. — А на меня у тебя тоже есть такое досье?

— Обижаешь, — ухмыльнулся Ханамия.

— Значит, есть.

Ханамия сложил бумаги обратно в папку и спрятал ее в ящик.

— Ты узнал все, что хотел?

Ямазаки хотелось сказать, что на самом деле он не узнал ничего существенного, что девушки с красивыми ногами, мятная жвачка и младшие братья не помогут ему выбрать подарок, но… Теперь он и вправду узнал о Харе немного больше. Не понимал его лучше, нет, и не узнал, что он за человек, но… Это было только начало. Он только начал расспрашивать.

— Да, спасибо.

 

 

— Хара, — без выражения произнес Фурухаши. Ямазаки разыскал его после первого же урока. Переменка длилась всего ничего, но Фурухаши никогда не отличался болтливостью. — Ты хочешь знать о Харе.

— Хочу, — подтвердил Ямазаки. — Что он за человек?

— Мудак, — сказал Фурухаши, как будто это полностью отвечало на заданный Ямазаки вопрос. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

— Это я и сам знаю. А еще?

— Любит докапываться до окружающих.

 

Вот, подумал Ямазаки, вот! Я тоже это говорил.

— Если это все… — сказал Фурухаши.

— Нет. Что бы ты ему подарил?

— Харе?

— Харе.

— Если бы мы жили в средневековой Европе, то индульгенцию.

 

 

К Сето Ямазаки пришел на обеденном перерыве.

— Хара, — сказал Сето. — Ты хочешь знать о Харе.

— Ну.

— А с чего вдруг такой интерес? Насколько я знаю, ты его и за человека-то не считаешь.

— Все течет, — пробормотал Ямазаки, — все меняется.

— Вытянул его имя в Тайном Санте, да?

— Ну, вытянул.

— И? В чем проблема? Подари ему какую-нибудь бесполезную херню.

— Я и хотел, — буркнул Ямазаки, — но сестра…

Он вкратце изложил Сето историю своих злоключений.

— Приятно удивит? — хмыкнул Сето. — Это Хара-то?

— Ну.

— Хотя почему бы и нет. Рождественское чудо, невозможное возможно…

Они немного помолчали.

— Ну, так что он за человек?

— Редкий мудак. Но с ним интересно. Много читает, широкий кругозор. Хорошее чувство юмора. Черного, правда, но хорошее, да.

— И что мне ему подарить? Подушку-пердушку?

— Ямазаки, я сказал — черного юмора, а не тупого. Хотя подушка-пердушка — это, конечно, ход беспроигрышный. Если и впрямь надумаешь ее дарить, скажи заранее — я захвачу фотик.

— Блядь, Сето, ты ни хрена не помогаешь.

— А должен был? Ямазаки, это твой Тайный Санта, твоя сестра и твой крестовый поход.

— А Ханамия, между прочим, говорил про поддержку товарищей.

Сето имел наглость расхохотаться.

— Лично я, — сказал он, лениво растягивая слова, — не собираюсь вмешиваться в твои поиски скрытых христианских добродетелей, наоборот. Буду смотреть и получать удовольствие — какое получится.

— Сволочь ты все-таки, — с обидой сказал Ямазаки.

— Если надумаешь дарить подарки мне, я предпочитаю бразильский кофе и Декарта.

 

 

— …и это все, что я узнал, — сообщил Ямазаки сестре. Она сидела на стуле и задумчиво качала ногой. Из колонок лился рождественский «Пентатоникс» — для мозгового штурма и просто удовольствия.

— Мда, негусто как-то, — протянула сестра.

Ямазаки глотнул глинтвейна, который мама сварила из виноградного сока. За окном падал снег, в комнате было холодно, и ему хотелось залезть под котацу и проспать до утра, но сестра настояла на обсуждении.

Блядский Хара, подумал Ямазаки, натягивая рукава свитера на руки. Все из-за него.

— Слушай, Хироши, может, вы его просто неправильно понимаете? — сестра возбужденно взмахнула рукой. — Может, он хорохорится, а сам тем временем прячет свою ранимую тонкую душу?

— Да хуй там.

— Хироши.

— Я хотел сказать, ничего подобного.

— В любом случае, того, что ты узнал, слишком мало, чтобы выбрать нормальный подарок.

— У меня всегда остаются «Буддийские практики».

— Увы. Я вернула их в магазин.

— Кеко, блин!

— Тебе придется продолжить расспросы, — сказала сестра твердо. — Постарайся узнать что-нибудь за пределами клуба. У вас, у баскетбольных фанатиков, совершенно отсутствуют чуткость и понимание.

— В Кирисаки Дайичи чуткости и понимания нет ни у кого, — проворчал Ямазаки. — Такая уж это школа.

— Да ладно тебе, Хироши, не драматизируй. Постарайся расспросить какую-нибудь девочку. Уверена, что ты узнаешь много нового.

— Я бы предпочел узнать много полезного.

Сестра швырнула в Ямазаки журналом.

 

 

Девочек в школе было пруд пруди, какую из них расспрашивать о Харе, Ямазаки не знал, и ему снова пришлось обратиться к Ханамии.

— Горо Акеми из 1–2, — сказал тот, опять порывшись в своем досье.

— Это еще кто такая?

— Очень милая девушка, — улыбнулся Ханамия. — Не так давно призналась Харе в любви.

— Харе?! — вытаращился на него Ямазаки. — Совсем дура, что ли?

— У Хары, чтобы ты, Ямазаки, знал, полным-полно разных достоинств.

— Назови хоть одно.

— Спроси об этом у Акеми-тян.

Ямазаки не знал, чего ожидать от этой Акеми. Кто в своем уме влюбится в Хару? Или полоумная, или слепая.

Горо Акеми оказалась не такой. У нее были пышные каштановые волосы, прелестный румянец и не менее прелестная улыбка. Среди учебников на ее парте Ямазаки заметил седзе-мангу.

— Хара-кун? — спросила она удивленно. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказала тебе о Хара-куне?

Ямазаки кивнул.

— Но вы же играете в одной команде! Уже почти год…

— Просто расскажи.

Акеми наморщила лобик.

— Рассказать что?

— Почему он тебе нравится?

Ямазаки и вправду было интересно. Что она видела в Харе хорошего? Как она умудрялась это видеть?

— Ну… — Акеми покраснела. — Вообще-то, это не тот вопрос, который можно задавать девушке.

— Мне очень нужно, — сказал Ямазаки. На ум ему пришли сказанные Сето слова, и он веско добавил: — У меня поход.

Акеми неуверенно кивнула.

— Ну?

— Хара-кун… — пробормотала она. — Хара-кун очень красивый.

Ямазаки попытался это переварить. Ладно, хорошо. Хара и в самом деле не урод. Очень красивый, конечно, сомнительно, но ладно, пусть.

— И хороший.

— Это Хара-то?! — возмутился Ямазаки. — Хара хороший?!

— Я как-то уронила книгу, и он ее поднял, и… и наши взгляды встретились. — Лицо Акеми приобрело мечтательное выражение.

Какие, на хрен, взгляды, подумал Ямазаки. У него же вечно челка на глазах.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я понял. Ты очень помогла, Акеми-тян. Огромное спасибо.

— Да ничего, — улыбнулась Акеми смущенно. — То есть, я рада, если…

— И последний вопрос, — перебил ее Ямазаки. — Что бы ты ему подарила?

Акеми что-то неслышно пробормотала.

— Как-как?

— Я подарила бы ему всю свою любовь.

Да ну нахуй, подумал Ямазаки. Где-то вдалеке ему почудился демонический хохот Ханамии.

 

 

На тренировке Ямазаки был рассеян. То и дело посматривал на Хару, прислушивался к его разговорам. Тот снова вел себя мудак мудаком — задирал второй состав, ерничал — и Ямазаки было совершенно непонятно, как в него мог влюбиться кто-то вроде Акеми-тян.

Он снова вспомнил ее — большие влажные глаза и милую улыбку — и представил, как она роняет книгу. Как оказавшийся поблизости Хара смотрит на упавший учебник, потом — на подвернутую юбку Акеми, как наклоняется и продолжает смотреть…

Ну разумеется, подумал Ямазаки, ему же нравятся красивые ноги.

— Чего молчишь, Ямазаки? — спросил Хара вдруг.

— Думаю, — ответил Ямазаки на автомате.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь.

— А не пошел бы ты.

Хара улыбнулся от уха до уха и выдул огромный зеленый пузырь. Тонкая и ранимая душа, подумал Ямазаки. Ну да, конечно.

 

 

Разговор с Акеми ничего ему не дал — он не узнал ни о привычках, ни о вкусах, не узнал ничего, существенного или нет. Ямазаки представил разочарованное лицо сестры, ее «Хироши, ты должен стараться больше», — и снова потащился на поклон к Ханамии.

— Ну, как? Поговорил с Акеми-тян? — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Ты сделал это нарочно.

— Никто, но своей ты оплошностью гибнешь.

— Чего?

— Неважно. Ты зачем пришел?

— Я… — Ямазаки замялся. Новый запрос следовало сформулировать поточнее: повторения истории с Акеми ему не хотелось. — С кем еще мне стоит поговорить о Харе? Кто может рассказать что-нибудь полезное?

На этот раз Ханамии даже не понадобилось лезть в папку.

— Семья.

— Это уж совсем на крайний случай.

— Ну ладно. Что насчет медицинского комитета?

— Медицинского… А ведь точно. Спасибо.

— Не благодари.

 

 

Главу медицинского комитета, Сатоши Такуми, Ямазаки обнаружил в лазарете. Тот суетился над огромным ящиком с лекарствами и делал пометки в органайзере.

— Помочь? — предложил Ямазаки.

— Можно. Перенеси вот эти ящики.

Ямазаки перетащил несколько больших коробок с лекарствами в подсобку, затем снова остановился возле Сатоши.

— Уже справился? — удивился тот.

— Ну.

— Ладно. Так чего ты хотел?

— Хара Казуя, — сказал Ямазаки. — Что ты можешь о нем рассказать?

Сатоши наставил на него ручку.

— Ты ведь из баскетбольного клуба, верно? Ямазаки что-то там?

— Хироши.

— Да, спасибо. Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты задаешь этот вопрос мне. Больше всего о Хара-куне знает ваш Ханамия.

— У Ханамии я уже спрашивал.

— Тогда я вряд ли скажу тебе что-нибудь новое.

— И все-таки.

— Ну, ладно, — Сатоши задумался. — Хара-кун… умный. Аккуратный, прекрасно разбирается в лекарствах, составляет хорошие описи. Но это ведь не то, что тебя интересует?

— Совсем не то.

— Хм… Он отлично ладит с другими членами комитета. Немного язвительный, но все равно популярный.

— Какой подарок ему можно сделать?

— Последний фармакологический справочник, — сверкнул очками Сатоши. — Мы могли бы иногда его одалживать. В нашем комитете очень не хватает этой книги.

— Я сейчас перетащу коробки обратно, — пригрозил Ямазаки.

— О боже, я не знаю. Он же баскетболист. Подари ему… мяч?

 

 

Ханамия все еще сидел в тренерской. Ямазаки вошел, остановился возле его стола и принялся молча наблюдать, как Ханамия заполняет какие-то карточки, то и дело сверяясь с нормативами. Наконец Ханамия поставил точку и поднял глаза.

— Ну?

— Этот очкарик из медицинского оказался совершенно бесполезен. Может, у тебя есть кто-нибудь еще?

— Кто-нибудь, кто мог бы рассказать тебе о Харе, но не семья, — промурлыкал Ханамия. Он снова выдвинул ящик, порылся среди бумаг и вытащил маленькую черную книжечку.

— Я думал, у тебя только одно досье, — сказал Ямазаки.

— Это было бы неинтересно и громоздко. Итак, — Ханамия полистал страницы. — Канаме Йохей, фронтмен «Ангелов ада». В это время дня, — Ханамия сверился с наручными часами, — ты можешь найти его в аркаде возле старшей Минами, где он просаживает последние карманные деньги.

— Которые ему выдают?.. — не мог не поддеть Ямазаки.

— Первого и шестнадцатого числа каждый месяц, — Ханамия захлопнул книжечку.

— Ха-ха, — отозвался Ямазаки.

Ханамия коротко поклонился.

— А теперь кыш.

Ямазаки направился было к выходу, но почти тут же вернулся:

— А как я его узнаю?

— Метр семьдесят два, — Ханамия снова придвинул к себе свои карточки. — Дурацкий вид и дреды.

— Дурацкий вид? Он же фронтмен.

— И? Какая группа, такой и фронтмен.

 

 

До старшей Минами Ямазаки добирался почти час, с трудом разыскал аркаду и принялся оглядываться в поисках высокого парня с дредами. В предсказанный Ханамией дурацкий вид он не верил — с точки зрения Ханамии по-дурацки выглядели все.

Фронтмен Канаме Йохей обнаружился у олдскульного автомата с «Сейлор Мун». Ямазаки терпеливо дождался, пока он продует последние деньги, и только тогда решился его окликнуть.

— Хара? — хмыкнул Канаме. Для фронтмена группы с таким громким названием он выглядел на удивление обыденно. Ямазаки попытался представить его на сцене, завывающим в микрофон, и не смог. Мда, подумал Ямазаки, невеселое у «Ангелов ада» будущее. — Ты хочешь что-то узнать про Хару? Две сотни.

— С какой стати?

— Не хочешь, не плати. — Канаме с тоской посмотрел на автомат и принялся шарить по карманам.

Ямазаки немного подумал. Две сотни небольшие деньги, вполне можно рискнуть. Вдруг Канаме расскажет что-нибудь стоящее?

— Ладно, — Ямазаки извлек из бумажника две сотни. — Вот. Рассказывай.

Канаме проворно схватил деньги.

— Ну, в общем, Хара. Смазливый. Большая часть поклонниц ходит на нас именно из-за него. Барабанщик… не самый плохой. Мне встречались и хуже. Любит инди-рок. Совершенно не умеет писать музыку, но делает неплохие аранжировки. Все.

— Ты думаешь, — хмуро спросил Ямазаки, — это стоит двух сотен?

— Ну, я же тебя не заставлял.

— Не заставлял.

— А зачем тебе знать про Хару? — Канаме сунул деньги в прорезь и взялся за рычаг.

— Да так. Ищу ему какой-нибудь подарок.

— «Плейбой», — посоветовал Канаме отстраненно. Его вниманием полностью завладела двухмерная, прыгающая через препятствия Сейлор Мун. — Неотцензуренный. Отличный подарок. Любой мужик был бы рад. Хара тоже будет. Там красивые ноги.

Две сотни, Ямазаки со злостью посмотрел на него. И на это я потратил две сотни? Ну, погоди, патлатый.

Ямазаки не зря учился в Кирисаки Дайичи — и знал, куда следует бить, чтобы было больнее. Следующие две сотни он спустил на автоматы, установив новый рекорд на «Сейлор Мун», побить который Канаме в этой жизни вряд ли светило.

Из аркады он удалялся отмщенный — и это был единственный плюс ситуации. К своей цели Ямазаки не приблизился ни на шаг.

 

 

— …ну, в общем, это все. — Ямазаки развел руками и посмотрел на сестру — вечером они устроили еще одно обсуждение. На этот раз в колонках пел Фрэнк Синатра. Ямазаки не мог не думать, что до Рождества — и этого дурацкого Тайного Санты остается всего три дня. Три дня — а у него нет никакого подарка. Ни подарка, ни идей.

— Я думала, расспросы и вправду что-нибудь дадут, — сестра расстроенно прикусила губу. — Ну… — воскликнула она пару минут спустя с фальшивой радостью. — Ты всегда можешь подарить ему книгу.

— У меня была книга. Ты вернула ее в магазин.

— Хироши! Подари ему… я не знаю… коллекционное издание какого-нибудь Гэндзи: если красиво завернуть, получится совсем неплохо. Ну, как тебе такой вариант?

Ямазаки нахмурился. Он пытался понять, захотел бы парень, которого даже друзья считают мудаком, который любит черный юмор, красивые ноги и инди-рок, в подарок коллекционное издание Гэндзи.

Ямазаки на его месте не захотел бы.

— Я еще подумаю, — сказал он сестре.

По правде говоря, особо думать было не о чем — пришла пора выкатывать тяжелую артиллерию.

 

 

Номер старшего брата Хары Ямазаки — опять — раздобыл у Ханамии. Тот выдал его, мерзко ухмыляясь, из чего Ямазаки заключил, что семейка у Хары такая же отвратная, как и он сам.

Встретиться договорились в кофейне в центре. Ямазаки заказал себе имбирно-пряничный латте и медленно его потягивал — ожидая появления Хары Куона. В кофейню один за другим входили новые посетители, и Ямазаки пытался угадать, кто из них старший братец Хары — но в итоге все равно не угадал.

Хара Куон оказался высоким спортивным парнем с насмешливыми глазами и коротким ежиком черных волос — и чем-то неуловимо напомнил Ямазаки собственного брата.

Куон был не один — рядом с ним вышагивал бледный угловатый подросток с синими волосами.

Младший Хара, сообразил Ямазаки.

Они увидели его почти сразу же — Ямазаки специально сел у входа — переглянулись и направились к нему.

— Ямазаки? — Куон дождался утвердительного кивка, потянул с шеи шарф и упал на стул. Младший Хара — Ямазаки не знал его имени — тихо сел рядом.

— Ты хотел нас видеть?

— Вас? — Ямазаки подчеркнуто посмотрел на подростка, и тот тут же выпятил подбородок.

— Нас. Речь ведь пойдет о Казуе? Ну так вот, раз это семейное дело, то мы и пришли семьей. Это Киесуми, наш младший. Меня ты уже знаешь. Но давай не будем ходить вокруг да около. Что Казуя опять натворил?

Ямазаки никогда не любил Хару, но сейчас ему вдруг стало за него обидно.

— Ничего. — Братья Хара немного расслабились. — Я из баскетбольного клуба, — продолжал Ямазаки. — У нас Тайный Санта, и я подумал…

Он кратко изложил им свою историю. В конце ее Куон расхохотался.

— Господи боже мой, всего-то?!

Ямазаки пожал плечами.

— Так. Мне нужен кофе. Мелкий, — Куон протянул брату деньги, — сгоняй мне за эспрессо. Себе… себе тоже что-нибудь возьми.

Киесуми молча встал и направился к стойке.

— Прости мое любопытство, Ямазаки, — сказал Куон, — но почему ты просто не подарил ему какую-нибудь херню? Зачем такие сложности?

— Херни ему и без меня надарят.

Куон криво ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно. И чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Скажите, что Хара за человек?

— Ну… — Куон задумался. Пальцы его барабанили по столешнице. — Скажем так, Казуя — мой младший брат.

— А вы тогда какой человек?

— Я? — переспросил Куон и с удовольствием произнес: — Охуенный.

— Да, — кивнул Ямазаки. — Хара и вправду ваш брат.

Куон рассмеялся.

— Ну, давай попробуем иначе. Ты хочешь знать, что ему подарить, так?

— Так.

— Исторические романы, — принялся перечислять Куон, — карты «Старбакс», последние альбомы инди-лейбла, фотоальбомы европейских моделей — выбери что-нибудь из этого списка и не промахнешься.

— Ага, — пробормотал Ямазаки.

Вернувшийся с напитками Киесуми присел на свой стул и отгородился от Ямазаки стаканом.

— А ты? — спросил Ямазаки. — Что мне посоветуешь ты, Киесуми-кун?

— Ничего, — буркнул тот.

— Киесуми не очень ладит с Казуей, — заговорщицки прошептал Куон.

— Почему?

— Какая разница? Ты ведь пришел сюда узнать, какой подарок лучше выбрать Казуе, а не лезть в наши семейные дела, верно?

— Верно, — согласился Ямазаки. В конце концов, Куон был прав. Семейные неурядицы Хары его совершенно не касались.

 

 

Разговор с братьями Хара был не то чтобы очень полезный, но кое-какие плоды все же принес. Исторические романы, думал Ямазаки, и инди-лейбл, и все остальное. Отсюда можно было начинать плясать. На четвертый день, сразу же после обеденной тренировки, он отправился бродить по городу, перебирая в уме этот нехитрый список.

Город полным ходом готовился к праздникам. Деревья были увиты гирляндами, то тут, то там звучали рождественские песни и звон бубенцов. Санта-Клаусы стояли на каждом углу и зазывали на распродажи.

Ямазаки брел по улице, спрятав в карман замерзшие руки, и вертел головой по сторонам. Где-то здесь, среди вороха бесполезной ерунды, находился его идеальный подарок. Нужно было только его увидеть.

И Ямазаки увидел — хотя и отнюдь не подарок. На случайном углу несколько панковатых среднешкольников прижимали к стене подростка в черной куртке. Угловатого, смутно знакомого подростка с синими волосами.

Ямазаки выругался и ускорил шаг. К тому времени, как он до них добрался, среднешкольники уже успели вытрясти на землю содержимое сумки своего противника. Тот стоял, кусая разбитую губу и свирепо шмыгая носом. Таких картин Ямазаки за свою жизнь навидался достаточно, но почему-то конкретно эта, конкретно сейчас, заставила его задохнуться от ярости.

— А ну живо съебали, — рявкнул он, хватая одного из среднешкольников за куртку и отталкивая в сторону. — И чтобы я вас больше никогда… Считаю до трех. Раз, два…

Наверное, он выглядел страшно. Со стороны Ямазаки себя не видел, но Хара Киесуми вжался в стену и побледнел еще больше. Какую-то секунду его обидчики рассматривали Ямазаки, а он рассматривал их. Рассматривал их круглые, еще детские лица, насмешливые рты — жестокость в их глазах. Они пытались понять, насколько он опасен, и Ямазаки позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Он ухмылялся так в начале каждой драки, когда жизнь сталкивала его с мудаками, считающими себя невесть какими страшными, в то время как Ямазаки знал: страшнее его здесь никого нет. Он мог бы их избить — хотел их избить, уже почти решился на это. Ему была нужна еще какая-то малость, но обидчики Хары Киесуми этой малости ему не предоставили. Они прыснули во все стороны, как стайка испуганных воробьев, и Ямазаки закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Затем присел и принялся заталкивать разбросанные вещи Киесуми в сумку. Тот отмер.

— Вовсе не нужно было… — начал он с горячностью.

— Заткнись и бери сумку, — сказал Ямазаки.

Киесуми нехотя подчинился. Он выглядел так, словно готовился в любой момент пуститься наутек, и Ямазаки взял его за руку и потащил за собой.

— Куда это мы? — спросил Киесуми неуверенно. — Куда вы меня ведете?

— Есть.

 

 

Ямазаки притащил его в раменную, заказал две порции с дополнительными ломтиками свинины и потащил Киесуми в туалет. Таращась на него ошалелыми глазами, тот беспрекословно вымыл руки и даже позволил осмотреть свои ссадины.

— Ну, ничего, — сказал Ямазаки, — жить будешь. Пойдем, рамен уже, наверное, готов.

— Я не хочу есть, — буркнул Киесуми.

— Как жалко, что меня это не интересует.

Ямазаки снова взял Киесуми за руку и потащил в зал. Рука была холодная и мелко дрожала. Ямазаки только покачал головой.

Рамен уже и вправду был готов. Ямазаки подтолкнул Киесуми к свободному стулу, а сам уселся напротив.

— Ешь. Тебе сейчас не повредит горячее.

Киесуми явно не поверил, но все же нехотя взял палочки. Ямазаки принялся за свой рамен. Тот был горячий и наваристый — самое то по зиме и особенно сейчас.

Киесуми ковырял палочками лапшу. Ямазаки молча ел. Он чувствовал, что возмущенным пыхтением все не обойдется, и оказался прав. Через несколько минут Киесуми уставился на него горящими глазами и буркнул:

— Вы такой же, как Казуя.

— Интересное кино, — Ямазаки отхлебнул немного бульона. — Я вытаскиваю тебя из передряги, а ты меня оскорбляешь. Как-то это неправильно.

Киесуми разинул рот:

— Я думал, вы с Казуей дружите!

— Я, — сказал Ямазаки веско, — считаю, что твой старший брат — мудак. Собственно, оба. На твой счет я пока не уверен.

— Но вы же… но Тайный Санта… но…

— И почему же это я такой, как Хара?

— Вы тоже решаете все проблемы насилием!

— Да, — кивнул Ямазаки с удовольствием. — Тут ты угадал. Не все, но большинство. По-моему, очень действенно.

— Насилие, — произнес Киесуми с жаром, — ничего не решает. Оно только порождает другое насилие!

— Это, — сказал Ямазаки с убеждением, — самая большая херня, какую я когда-либо слышал.

 

 

Киесуми поссорился с братом по совершенно идиотской — с точки зрения Ямазаки — причине: тот избил его обидчиков.

— Надо же, — одобрительно сказал Ямазаки. — Не ожидал от него. Думал, он только языком трепать горазд.

— Он опустился до их уровня. Стал таким же, как они!

— Ты случайно не читал «Буддийских практик на Хоккайдо»? Это бы многое объяснило.

— Что? При чем тут вообще…

— Смотри, мелкий. Я кое-что тебе объясню. Все очень просто — всегда было просто. Тебя бьют — ты даешь сдачи. Бьют твоих — ты бьешь в ответ. Хотя, по-моему, бить на опережение куда эффективнее. Вот и все. Легко запомнить.

— Но как же… как же гуманизм?

— Гуманизм работает только в шонен-манге. Насилие работает везде. А что касается Хары, то я его, конечно, не люблю, но в тот раз он поступил как мужик. Уважаю.

Ямазаки снова принялся за рамен. Киесуми смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и одни только боги знали, что происходит в это время у него в голове. Не моя печаль, подумал Ямазаки. У него есть братья. Хара, и этот, охуенный Куон.

— Ешь рамен, — сказал он. — А то выстынет.

Киесуми неуверенно кивнул и принялся за еду. Ямазаки доел свою порцию, отодвинул миску и принялся за чай.

— Казуя любит «Бек», — сказал вдруг Киесуми. — Это его любимая группа. Он даже на барабанах начал играть только после того, как услышал брейки этого их Саку.

— Что же ты раньше молчал! — ухмыльнулся Ямазаки.

— Хотите… хотите, пойдем в музыкальный послушать записи? — предложил, запинаясь, Киесуми. Кажется, он ожидал отказа — и радостно вскинулся, когда Ямазаки сказал:

— Конечно, хочу.

 

 

Название «Бек» Ямазаки ни о чем не говорило — он не особо разбирался в музыкальных новинках. Улыбающийся Киесуми подвел его к стопке дисков с абстрактной обложкой и протянул наушники.

Ямазаки не ожидал ничего, и тем более не ожидал взрывной музыкальной волны. Гитарное соло, бас, барабаны и низкий хриплый голос — все сплеталось в единое целое, в магию альтернативного рока. Ямазаки не понял, когда песня закончилась: он утонул в звуках и выплывал в реальность нехотя, сопротивляясь.

Он ошалело моргнул, снял наушники и заглянул в веселые глаза Киесуми:

— Что это было?

— «Люди летят».

— Остальные такие же?

— Нет. Лучше.

 

 

Ночью Ямазаки лежал у себя, выключив свет, смотрел на вливающийся с улицы свет фонарей и слушал «Бек».

Это была квинтэссенция рока — музыки, которая должна была делать людей лучше или, по крайней мере, сильнее. Ямазаки слушал «Табаско» и понимал, что в этих риффах, в барабанных сбивках была заключена вся его жизнь — его успехи и неудачи, его проблемы и достижения, и все, что стояло между ними и не попадало ни в одну из этих категорий. Он слушал «Крошку-звезду» — и ощущал на кончиках пальцев прикосновение к чуду. Он слушал «Грошовую стирку» — и чувствовал пульс города и запах нагретого асфальта, видел проплывающие облака и скейтеров, слышал уличных музыкантов и клаксоны машин. Он слушал «Дьявольскую стезю»…

…и очнулся, лишь когда сработал будильник.

И ведь это любимая группа Хары, подумал Ямазаки. Господи. В человеке, который слушает такую музыку, должно быть что-то хорошее, наверняка.

Он вышел из комнаты и прошлепал босыми ногами по коридору. Сестра появилась из ванной, на ее мокрые волосы было накручено полотенце.

— Кеко! Я знаю! — Ямазаки сгреб ее за плечи. — Я подарю ему автограф!

 

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я — что? — Ханамия глядел на Ямазаки, словно видел его впервые и был не совсем уверен, что это зрелище ему нравится.

Ямазаки, не мигая, глядел на него в ответ:

— Помог мне найти Сакурая Юджи из группы «Бек».

— Потому что?..

— Сам сказал, что мы должны обрести поддержку в товарищах по клубу. Вот я и пытаюсь обрести поддержку в тебе. Ты капитан, неси ответственность.

Ханамия откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки и улыбнулся:

— Обратить мои слова против меня же? Да ты наглеешь, Ямазаки.

— Ханамия, пожалуйста. Сегодня последний день этого гребаного Тайного Санты.

Ханамия вздохнул:

— Если бы я знал, что в поисках подарка ты перевернешь вверх дном весь Токио, я бы позволил тебе перетянуть имя. Ладно, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Уходи.

Ямазаки ушел и проерзал на занятиях до самого вечера. Время утекало сквозь пальцы — теперь он знал, что хочет подарить Харе, но понятия не имел, удастся ли ему это сделать.

Ну же, Ханамия, думал Ямазаки, нервно обкусывая и без того короткие ногти. Ты же все можешь, ты же… ты же…

Ханамия поймал его перед тренировкой, швырнул в него его же снятый блейзер.

— У тебя есть сорок пять минут на то, чтобы добраться до станции Сибуи.

— Зачем?

— Возле статуи Хатико тебя будет ждать… кое-кто.

— Неужели?.. Ханамия! — Ямазаки кинулся ему на шею.

— Нет. Отвали. Кому говорю, отвали!

Ханамия вытерпел всего лишь несколько секунд радостных объятий, затем ткнул Ямазаки в печень.

— Блядь!

— Так тебе и надо. Давай быстрее.

— Да-да!

Ямазаки схватил упавший на пол блейзер, сгреб сумку и помчался за пальто. Теперь у него оставалось сорок четыре минуты — слишком мало, чтобы решить, что сказать Сакураю.

Мой друг, мысленно начал Ямазаки, влетая в вагон наземки, хотя какой он мне, на хрен, друг?

Мой товарищ по клубу — ваш фанат, вы не могли бы? О, подумал он, глядя в окно, на мелькающие здания, так лучше. Чувствуется искренность. Значит, так и скажу.

К статуе Ямазаки подлетел, опаздывая на десять минут. Блядь, блядь, блядь, бормотал он, словно литанию, только бы этот Сакурай не ушел! Только бы он не… Господи, пожалуйста. Плевать на Хару, но если я просру такой шанс, Ханамия меня убьет!

Затормозив у Хатико, Ямазаки лихорадочно завертел головой. Он ожидал увидеть высокую худую фигуру в каком-нибудь авангардном наряде — как вообще одеваются успешные рок-звезды? — но видел только спешащих по своим делам пешеходов.

Опоздал, подумал Ямазаки. Опоздал! Блядь, блядь, блядь…

— Простите, — кто-то неуверенно тронул его за руку. — Это вы Ямазаки Хироши?

Ямазаки резко обернулся: перед ним, смущенно улыбаясь, стояла легенда Авалон-феста — Танака Юкио.

 

 

Танака совершенно не походил на рок-знаменитость — на нем был неброский теплый пуховик, за спиной висел чехол с гитарой. Так мог бы выглядеть любой не слишком богатый студент, так мог бы выглядеть любой парень на байто. Ямазаки то и дело косился на него, и Танака чувствовал это и каждый раз отворачивался.

— Прости, — сказал он наконец, — ты, наверное, не ожидал увидеть такого…

— Чувак, — Ямазаки влюбленно уставился на него. — Ты настоящий!

Найти с Танакой общий язык оказалось довольно просто — он слушал Ямазаки с редким вниманием, искренне отвечал на вопросы и, в общем и целом, представлял собой тот тип открытых и честных людей, которые или бесили Ямазаки, или он с ними отлично ладил. С Танакой был как раз второй случай.

— А куда мы едем? — спросил Ямазаки. Танака не мог похвастаться ярко выраженной харизмой, но вызывал такое доверие, что Ямазаки начал задавать вопросы, только когда они уже сели в поезд.

— На окраину. К Рюске.

— К Рюске Минами?

— Да.

— Нет, — с сожалением покачал головой Ямазаки. — Не пойдет. У меня очень мало времени, мне нужен Сакурай.

— Мы все собираемся у Рюске, — успокоил Танака. — Все и всегда. Сегодня мы хотели обсуждать новый альбом, но думаю, остальные не будут возражать, если я приведу тебя с собой. Не представляю, через что тебе пришлось пройти, чтобы договориться о встрече — я не очень социальный человек.

В этот момент Ямазаки впервые осознал, сколь обширны связи у Ханамии, — и преисполнился благоговения.

— Ну, я, в общем… — он неловко попытался сменить тему, и Танака ему это позволил.

Дом Рюске представлял собой старую покосившуюся хижину у рыбных прудов.

— Ему предлагали съехать, — сказал Танака, поймав обалдевший взгляд Ямазаки, — но он не захотел. Говорит, тут его посещает вдохновение. В каком-то смысле я понимаю — «Бек» начинался именно отсюда.

Они прошли мимо серо-зеленых, пахнущих стоялой водой прудов и двинулись к хижине. Из нее с лаем выскочили две собаки, сшитые, казалось, из разных кусков.

— Это Бек, — кивнул Танака на одного из них. — У него-то мы и позаимствовали название для группы.

Ямазаки присел на корточки и отстраненно погладил Бека по голове. Тот облизал его руку, немного повилял хвостом, после чего попытался схватить Танаку за ногу. Тот выдержал это стоически.

— Не обращай внимания, это происходит всякий раз. Пойдем, остальные уже, наверное, заждались.

Он стащил ботинки, сдвинул перегородку и вошел в дом. Ямазаки торопливо сбросил обувь и последовал за ним. При его появлении веселый смех и громкие приветствия стихли.

— Это Ямазаки Хироши, — представил его Танака. — Он пришел просить нас о небольшом одолжении.

Они все уставились на него — Чиба, Рюске, Тайра, Сакурай — словно пытались понять, из какого теста он слеплен, и на какую-то ужасную секунду Ямазаки вдруг испугался, что вот сейчас они узнают обо всех его проебах и выставят его вон.

— Не пугайте его, — улыбнулся Танака. — Ямазаки здесь ради друга.

— Вообще-то, — словно издалека услышал Ямазаки свой голос, — Хара мне не друг — мы просто играем в одной команде. Он редкостный мудак, хотя не мне бросать в него камень. У нас в этом году Тайный Санта, и… — Ноги у Ямазаки сами собой подогнулись, и он рухнул в догезу. — Пожалуйста.

Пол у Рюске был старый и рассохшийся. Ямазаки смотрел на него, на щели между досками, и в висках у него гулко стучало.

— Вот это я понимаю, мужская дружба, — раздался одобрительный голос Чибы, и Ямазаки наконец-то решился поднять глаза. — Давайте напишем об этом песню!

 

 

Альбом с автографом Ямазаки помогла упаковать сестра, выбравшая для этой цели гладкую ярко-красную бумагу и золотые ленты. Она же надписала на карточке «Хара Казуя» — Ямазаки никогда не смог бы вывести иероглифы так красиво. Ямазаки положил свой подарок в тренерской, среди кучи таких же, — и стал ждать завтра.

Ночью он снова слушал «Бек» и думал, что за эти несколько дней он сблизился с Харой куда больше, чем за весь прошедший год. Возможно, он по-прежнему не понимал его до конца, но теперь Хара перестал быть полузнакомым мудаком, с которым они сталкивались только в зале, и пролез в ближний круг. Это было читерство — самого Хары или, что более вероятно, Ханамии — но у Ямазаки не было сил злиться.

Он лежал, качая головой в такт музыке, смотрел в темноту и пытался представить, как Хара завтра откроет свой подарок. Что он скажет? Обрадуется? Ямазаки бы точно обрадовался. Любимая группа, кумир — еще бы. Да, хмыкнул он, это вам не коллекционный Гэндзи.

Сестре его выбор подарка тоже понравился.

— Хироши, это… это… — в избытке чувств она поцеловала его в щеку. — Надеюсь, когда придет мой день рождения, ты совершишь такой же подвиг. Если ты вдруг забыл, то я в восторге от Огури Шуна.

Точно. Блядский Огури Шун. Вспомнив об этом сейчас, Ямазаки застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Будем надеяться, подумал он, что связи Ханамии это выдержат.

 

 

Подарки они разбирали после обеденной тренировки. Ямазаки достался кури кинтон — кто бы ни оказался его Тайным Сантой, он не слишком-то заморачивался. Ямазаки вспомнились собственные метания, и на какую-то секунду ему стало обидно, однако потом он просто пожал плечами: это было съедобно, это было вкусно. Сойдет.

Он отошел к стене, открыл свой подарок и принялся неторопливо его есть.

Хара болтал с Сето и Фурухаши, зажав свой подарок под мышкой. Подчеркнутая темной тканью его футболки, красная бумага особенно бросалась в глаза. Сето что-то сказал, Хара запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Ямазаки купался в этом смехе, как в тепле после затяжной прогулки на морозе.

Затем Хара взял свой подарок в руки, содрал обертку и ленты и — наконец-то — добрался до коробки с альбомом.

Ямазаки затаил дыхание.

Хара с удивлением поглядел на альбом, довольно кивнул, уже почти было сунул его обратно в бумагу — и замер.

Да, подумал Ямазаки, это именно то, что ты думаешь.

Медленно — Ямазаки никогда не думал, что люди способны двигаться так медленно — Хара опять извлек альбом и уставился на обложку. Секунды текли одна за другой, а он все смотрел и не шевелился.

Ямазаки улыбнулся. Все его хождения по мукам, бесконечные расспросы, унижения, кабала, в которую его наверняка ввергнет Ханамия, — только что все это окупилось.

Хара заорал, бросился на шею Сето, потом — Фурухаши, потом забегал по залу.

— «Бек»! У меня автограф «Бек»! У меня хренов автограф «Бек»! Охуеть!

Ямазаки поймал насмешливый взгляд Ханамии и пожал плечами. Все-таки, подумал он, Кеко была права: именно такими и должны быть подарки.

 

 

Любимой девушки у Ямазаки не было, у Хары Киесуми ее тоже не водилось, поэтому в Рождество они отправились вдвоем есть рамен.

Младший брат у Хары был забавный — наверное, Ямазаки хотел бы себе такого же. Он рассказывал что-то о школе и собственных увлечениях. Ямазаки ел и слушал. За окном шел снег — в этом году Рождество в Токио оказалось белым.

На душе у Ямазаки было легко и спокойно. Впрочем, это спокойствие быстро улетучилось, когда Киесуми потупился и сказал:

— Простите, Ямазаки-сан, мне очень жаль.

Этот тон Ямазаки знал — сам нередко его использовал.

— Так. Что ты сделал? — спросил он медленно.

Вместо ответа Киесуми покосился на вход. Ямазаки посмотрел туда же и мысленно чертыхнулся — ловко огибая посетителей, к ним шел Хара.

— Киесуми, что ты ему рассказал? И зачем?

— Мне казалось нечестным, что… ну… что он не знает про подарок.

— О боги, — Ямазаки застонал.

Хара подошел к столу, сунул брату несколько мятых купюр и сказал:

— Брысь в аркаду. Мы к тебе скоро придем.

Киесуми сверкнул улыбкой, напялил куртку и начал проталкиваться к выходу.

— Что, помирились? — хмыкнул Ямазаки. — Между прочим, мелкий не доел.

— Вижу, — Хара взял палочки и принялся за остывающий рамен. — У меня два билета в «Марки», — сказал он несколько минут спустя. — На сегодня. «Бек» закрывает вечер.

— С братом сходить не хочешь? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Не хочу. Хочу с тобой.

— Вот же ты мудак, — улыбнулся Ямазаки нежно. — Никакого чувства семейственности.

Он ел свой рамен и думал о том, что его крестовый поход наконец-то подошел к концу, а еще — что христиане оказались в чем-то правы, и под Рождество и вправду происходят чудеса: он просто шел воевать за веру — а вместо этого обрел священный Грааль.


End file.
